


So Damned Obvious [HaeMark]

by ranydreams



Series: Exaggeration Saga [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Omegaverse, Romance, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranydreams/pseuds/ranydreams
Summary: Desde que se conocieron todos tuvieron claro que, algún día, terminarían siendo pareja.Para Mark esto no era más que un deseo sin cumplir al que ya estaba resignado, pero claro, cuando ni las cosas más obvias son capaces de hacerte ver algo evidente, siempre puede haber algo de ayuda del destino.Y una casualidad demasiado conveniente para la trama.Saga Exaggeration [3/3]◸↬Fanfic de NCT.                       ◹↬Donghyuck top y Markbottom.↬Romance, comedia,fluff, historia corta.↬Relación Homosexual.↬Omegaverse AU!◺↬Mención de otros shipps.◿
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Exaggeration Saga [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862044
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Parte 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia se desarrolla antes de So Freaking Tall!, hay algunas referencias random por ahí.
> 
> Ahora las advertencias específicas:
> 
> ✨Historia Omegaverse.
> 
> ✨Relación chico x chico.
> 
> ✨Cuando digo que es DongMark es enserio: DongHyuck Alfa; Mark Omega.
> 
> ✨Mención de otras parejas y grupos.
> 
> ✨Escenas recomendadas para mayores de edad (o sea, lemon, no se hagan), en la última parte.
> 
> ✨Esto es un AU, quiere decir Alternative Universe o Universo Alternativo, por lo que algunas cosas no van a ser tal cual la realidad, recuerden que es ficción ;)

El pequeño niño corrió hasta la cama de su madre y se acostó en el espacio entre la colcha que esta le había hecho, apurando a su padre para que terminara de cepillarse los dientes y se les uniera.

Una vez los tres estuvieron acostados bajo las sábanas, con solo las lamparitas de noche iluminándolos y el sonido del aire acondicionado zumbando, el pequeño alzó con orgullo el dibujito que había hecho en el kínder esa tarde.

—Esta es mamá —su dedito regordete apuntó una figura amarilla de "cabello" corto —. Le puse amarillo porque es un color feliz y mamá siempre está sonriendo —mencionó con orgullo.

Sus padres se dieron una mirada llena de sentimientos y lo felicitaron por su elección.

—¿Y este de acá, Mark? —cuestionó su padre, señalando la manchita roja al otro lado de la página.

—¡Ese eres tú, papá! —contestó ofendido, como si fuera lo más obvio, y probablemente lo era en la mente del infante. Volteó a ver a su madre significativamente.

La señora Lee le devolvió la mirada unos segundos, ligeramente confundida, para luego reír y mirar con "dureza" a su esposo.

—Tu hijo sacó tus dotes artísticas, Henry —burló la madre de Mark —. No puedo creer que no te reconocieras a ti mismo, esta muy claro.

Mark asintió feliz con esa respuesta y volvió la vista a su dibujo y prosiguió a explicar, sin ser consciente que sus padres se lanzaban miradas burlonas sobre su cabeza.

—Pinté a papá de rojo porque es su color favorito —eso atrajo nuevamente la atención de los mayores, quienes se dieron tregua por el bien de su hijo —. La maestra también dijo que ese es color del amor, y papá siempre es muy cariñoso con mamá y conmigo.

—Ese es mi campeón —respondió Henry con orgullo.

La señora Lee asomó su cabeza sobre la de su hijo y tocó la manchita naranja en medio de los dibujos de ambos —Este eres tú, ¿verdad? —Mark asintió con entusiasmo —. ¿Por qué lo pintaste de naranja?

Esta vez, el niño se sonrojó un poco y gachó la vista apenado, provocando más curiosidad en sus padres.

—Es que... la maestra nos dijo que si combinas rojo con amarillo sale naranja —habló tan quedito que sus padres tuvieron que inclinarse para escuchar —. Y mamá, papá —miró a cada uno cuando los mencionó para luego bajar la vista nuevamente —, ustedes son el rojo y el amarillo, yo nací porque ustedes se aman, ¿verdad? Entonces por eso soy de color naranja.

La inocencia de la pregunta le dio mil ataques al corazón del pobre Henry, quien se sostuvo el pecho mientras reprimía un gritito y le pegó varias veces a su esposa en el brazo.

—Responde tú, Amber, yo estoy muerto ya —exageró el Beta, tomando una almohada y apretándola como quisiera hacerlo con los cachetes de su pequeño.

Amber rodó los ojos ante el dramático de su esposo, pero no podía culparlo, ella también se estaba derritiendo de amor. Puso una mano sobre el cabello de Mark y lo acarició con cariño, llamando así la atención del infante.

—Por supuesto que fue así, Markie, y porque naciste de ese amor te queremos muchísimo, hijo.

—¡Corrección! —gritó Henry levantándose, asustando así a los otros dos —. Te amamos mucho —y se dejó llevar, apretando con algo de fuerza las mejillas de Mark.

Mientras los hombres de su vida jugueteaban entre ellos, Amber notó que el dibujo estaba a punto de ser aplastado, así que lo tomó con rapidez. Notó entonces que había otro dibujo en la parte de atrás: dos manchitas, una verde y otra naranja, que parecían estar...

—¿Agarrados de la mano? —la pregunta fue expresada en voz alta.

Henry y Mark detuvieron sus risas, cuando el pequeño vio lo que su madre estaba haciendo salió de los brazos de su padre y corrió a arrebatarle la hoja, apretándola contra su pecho de forma que podía ocultar el otro dibujo, un puchero adornaba sus labios.

—¡Mamá, no es bueno ver las cosas de los demás sin permiso! —reclamó Mark, sentándose frente a sus padres esta vez.

—¿No ibas a enseñarnos lo que hiciste hoy en la escuela? —cuestionó Amber —. Ni siquiera me dejaste verlo antes que tu padre, ¿es por aquella manchita verde? —dijo con malicia clara y pinchando con el codo un costado de Henry.

—Hum~ así que hay otro color más del que no nos hablaste —siguió con el juego el mayor.

Mark los miró con los ojos entrecerrados y extendió el papel hacia ellos, viendo la puerta con aparente desinterés. Henry lo tomó con una sonrisa que cayó tan pronto como le dio la vuelta.

Era cierto que Mark tenía tanto talento para dibujar como su padre para cocinar.

—¿Este es...? —dejó al aire la oración para que Mark respondiera.

—Es Hyuckie —respondió el castaño en un susurro.

—Hyuckie... ¿te refieres al Donghyuck, el hijo de Jongin?

Mark asintió a su madre. Se acomodó mejor en la cama, tomando el dibujo, y señaló la unión de las "manos".

—El naranja soy yo, obvio, el otro es Hyuckie. La maestra nos pidió que dibujáramos algo que nos gustara mucho, con los colores que nos había enseñado —Mark se veía emocionado mientras hablaba, pero luego sus ojitos se aguaron un poco, preocupando a sus padres —. Quiero mucho a Hyuckie, le iba a regalar el dibujo, pero entonces Jongho (es nuestro nuevo compañero, papá, ya te lo había contado) le regaló el suyo y era más bonito, por eso terminé dibujándonos a los tres.

—No te preocupes por eso, bebé —consoló Henry —. Tu dibujo es muy lindo y Donghyuck también te quiere mucho, estoy seguro de que le habría gustado —animó.

—¿Lo crees así? —ante la afirmación del mayor, su ánimo pareció volver, dos ojitos como estrellas sacaron un papelito de su bolsillo de pijama.

Las pequeñas manos trataron de quitar las arrugas, alisando el papelito contra el colchón -tal como había visto que hacían sus padres con la ropa del trabajo-. Cuando el papel estuvo presentable, se lo extendió a Amber con una sonrisa sincera.

—Byul noona me lo regaló —la cama rechinaba por los saltitos que daba el niño —. Dijo que era para aprender más rápido de dónde vienen los colores.

—Hijo, para, te puedes lastimar —regañó Amber, para volver la vista a los colores una vez Mark se hubo sentado nuevamente.

—¿El lila sale de combinar naranja con verde? —preguntó Henry, totalmente incrédulo.

—Lo dijo Byul noona —replicó Mark —. Así que es verdad, ella no es mentirosa como papá.

—What?! ¡¿Cuándo te he mentido yo?!

—¡Cuando prometiste no comerte mi parte del postre y aún así lo hiciste! —puchereó el pequeño.

Ante el reclamo, Henry no hizo más que apretar los labios y mirar con súplica a su esposa, quien inmediatamente apartó la mirada y fingió admirar la nieve por la ventana.

—Ya me disculpé por eso, bebé, ¿podemos dejarlo pasar?

—¡Jamás! —dramatizó Mark.

—Dejando eso de lado —interrumpió la única rubia de la habitación —. Creo que ya es hora de que Markie vaya a dormir.

Dos voces se quejaron al unísono cuando Amber levantó en brazos al Lee menor —Despídete de papá —indicó antes de salir del cuarto.

—Buenas noches, descansa —Mark envió un beso volador hacia su padre, quien fingió una herida en el corazón y se tiró de espaldas sobre la cama en respuesta.

—Duerme bien~.

Una vez solo, Henry apagó la luz de su lado y se metió bajo las sábanas.

Cuando Amber volvió a la habitación, se encontró el rostro pensativo de su esposo, miraba el dibujo que Mark había dejado, con tanta seriedad que Amber se preocupó un poco.

Se acercó a la cama y tocó ligeramente el hombro contrario.

—¿Qué pasa? —Amber no quería pensar que su esposo desaprobara las preferencias de su hijo.

Les había quedado más que claro que el sentimiento de Mark no era meramente amistoso, y aunque ellos conocían muchas parejas homosexuales, nunca hablaron tan abiertamente del tema.

El que Henry demorara en responder la ponía más nerviosa. Ya estaba armando incluso una charla sobre aceptación, y en el peor de los casos, preparaba sus manos para jalarle la oreja, a ver si de esa forma reflexionaba.

Pero lo siguiente la dejó aún más preocupada.

—No me puedo creer que enserio salga lila de combinar naranja con verde...

Amber lo miró con incredulidad, pensando, con pesar, que jamás se acostumbraría a las sacadas de ondas de Henry. Suspirando sonoramente, se dio vuelta en la cama y se arropó, ignorando por completo los murmullos a su espalda.

—Es demasiado extraño... según Wikipedia sí saldría lila, pero tienen que ser tonos claros para que aparezca —el celular se le fue arrebatado cruelmente luego de diez minutos de investigación.

—Ya vete a dormir.

—¡Pero, amor, los colores!

—¡Henry!

~*~

Ignorante de lo que pasaba en la habitación principal, un castaño se acurrucaba con una sonrisa en los labios, mirando al techo con ojos soñadores.

—Hyuckie es mi mejor amigo, seremos amigos por siempre —hablaba para sí mismo, como si fuera una charla improvisada —. Lo quiero mucho y él me quiere a mi... ¿o sea que nos casaremos como mamá y papá? —su carita se deformó en confusión.

Pero Mark solo tiene seis años, ¿qué malicia puede haber a esa edad?

En su mente solo pasaban imágenes de él y Hyuckie agarrados de la mano y dándose abrazos como lo hacen sus padres, un calorcito agradable se instaló en el pequeño pecho del infante.

Y finalmente, con una sonrisa, se acomodó dispuesto a dormir. Un último pensamiento rondando su mente:

"Espero que seamos amigos toda la vida."

Sin ser consciente de cuánto verdaderamente avanzaría su relación con los años, y que aquel niño gordito a quien llamaba su mejor amigo, algún día, se convertiría en su Alfa.


	2. Parte 2

Una mano se posó suavemente en su mejilla, sus alientos se mezclaban, el Omega sintió los nervios a flor de piel el momento antes de que su Alfa se inclinara levemente y presionara sus labios en un beso dulce.

-¿En serio vas a terminar ahí la historia?

Mark se quitó los lentes y masajeó su entrecejo, frustrado, ya ni recordaba por qué había llamado al pelinegro, solo le estaba molestando.

En realidad, le pareció buena idea, para que lo cuidara la primera vez. Mark había tenido su primer celo la semana anterior, resultando en ser Omega, y su lobo interior, finalmente despierto, reclamaba compañía.

Pero ahora no puede concentrarse en escribir por la presencia del otro.

-Sí, Hyuck, te dije que es una serie de historias cortas -explicó, y levantándose de la silla giratoria, se tiró a un lado de su mejor amigo en su cama -. Un romance de este tipo debe dejarte con buen sabor de boca, si le agrego más desarrollo a la trama luego de que la pareja principal esté junta corro el riesgo de caer en el relleno.

Donghyuck puchereó insatisfecho y lo miró fijamente con sus ojitos de cachorro -Pero prometieron hacer tantas cosas, debes aclarar si pudieron o no cumplir sus planes, aunque sea en forma de especiales, yo qué sé, tú eres el experto.

Su reclamo iba orientado a la "poca consciencia" de Mark para escribir buenos finales en sus historias, palabras exactas del menor.

Para Donghyuck, todo lo que la mente de Mark imagina es maravilloso, se deslumbraba al verlo escribir, pues sus expresiones cambiaban dependiendo de la trama.

Mark se acomodó mejor en la cama, mirando al techo.

-Tú lo dijiste, soy el experto aquí, estoy dejándolo como final abierto -uso su índice derecho para empujar la frente del castaño, quien se había acercado demasiado a su rostro para escucharlo -. Déjame hacer mi trabajo o te echo, Hyuck.

-Pero, Markie~ -falsos lloriqueos llegaron al Omega cuando Hyuck creyó que estaba siendo injustamente ignorado -. Hagamos un trato -propuso con voz aniñada, acercando a Mark por la cintura y dejando así ambos cuerpos muy pegados.

El rubio forcejeó un poco para sacárselo de encima, pero al no ver resultados, lo dejó ser y simplemente asintió, dándole paso libre a Hyuck para que hablara.

-Tú te planteas, solo tienes que planteártelo -siguió Donghyuck -, el extender un poquito la historia, solo eso te pido.

-¿Y qué gano yo?

-¿El cariño y agradecimiento eterno de tu servidor? -los pestañeos no fueron suficientemente conmovedores, por lo que Hyuck terminó con un golpe en la nuca -. Ok, ok, te compraré aquellos funkos edición especial que llevas queriendo desde hace un mes.

Ante eso, los ojos de Mark centellearon, se sentó en la cama con prisa y miró con algo de duda y esperanza a su mejor amigo.

-No juegues con eso, sabes que no los he podido comprar por la universidad.

Y es que Mark, estando en su segundo año, tuvo que presentar un trabajo enorme con maqueta incluida para su clase de filosofía moderna. Como su grupo solo era de tres personas, el presupuesto individual para los materiales aumentó considerablemente.

Pese a trabajar a medio tiempo escribiendo historias para una editorial, a Mark no le pagaban hasta dentro de dos meses, así que sus gastos igual se habían reducido mucho.

Porque el muy terco no ha querido pedirles dinero a sus padres.

Donghyuck alzó dos dedos y los puso cerca de su corazón -Palabra de niño explorador.

-Más te vale, Hyuck -Mark se levantó de un salto y salió a la cocina, siendo seguido muy de cerca. 

-¿Eso significa que sí lo considerarás? -preguntó el menor esperanzado.

Fingió pensarlo unos segundos, luego tomó lentamente de su vaso con agua, solo para desesperar al azabache.

-Bien, lo haré -cedió, siendo abrazado y alzado un milisegundo después, ya estaba acostumbrado, así que solo siguió tomando su agua desde otra altura.

-Verás que funciona, no te vas a arrepentir -prometió emocionado, aun sosteniendo al mayor en el aire -. Si las ventas suben debes llevarme al cine, aún está la película que queríamos ver aquella vez y...

Mientras Donghyuck se emocionaba hablando del filme, inconsciente a las reacciones de su mejor amigo, Mark Lee sentía sus orejas arder, su corazón desbocado, ahí tan cerca de donde Hyuck pone su mejilla para verlo bien ahora que lo tiene alzado en brazos.

Y se asusta, porque desde que se presentó sus sentimientos han estado demasiado revueltos. Él sabe que no quiere a Hyuck solo como un amigo. Lo ha sabido desde que era pequeño.

Y le da miedo admitirlo.

Parecen años lo que le lleva terminarse el agua, antes de palmear ligeramente el hombro al descubierto del menor. Porque Donghyuck comenzó a ir al gimnasio con Jeno y Yangyang todos los viernes desde hace unos meses. Justo como ese día, y el menor lo fue a ver justo después de entrenar, todavía llevaba una simple camiseta de franela y pantaloncillos cortos, la misma ropa que esa mañana y podía sentir su olor a sudor.

¿Sería muy raro decir que ama ese aroma en Hyuck? Porque es picante, pero a la vez suave y dulce. Aún no descubren del todo cuál es su olor, pues Donghyuck no se ha presentado todavía.

Por un fallo de cálculo -que es más bien el piso estando mojado- Mark resbala un poco cuando el otro lo baja, el vaso aún en su mano derecha. Para evitar su caída, se sostiene de la cintura de Donghyuck, el mismo lo toma de ambos brazos como reflejo.

Y justo cuando Mark piensa que tendrán un típico momento cliché de mirarse a los ojos intensamente, Hyuck lo pone en pie con facilidad, le quita el vaso de la mano y se da la vuelta para fregarlo.

Sin mirarlo al rostro en ningún momento.

Un suspiro decepcionado sale del mayor, ser escritor de novelas románticas no ayuda con su enamoramiento, más bien lo intensifica, pues no para de hacerse ideas en su cabeza de distintas situaciones en las que le gustaría verse envuelto con el chico más alto por pocos centímetros.

Balancea su peso entre ambos pies, sin saber bien qué hacer ahora. Baja la vista y admira los muslos torneados frente suyo. Una parte de él envidia a Donghyuck, la otra simplemente quiere subirse a esos muslos y no bajar de ahí.

Se abofetea mentalmente, muy seguro de que esos pensamientos se deben a los restos de su celo.

Pero nuevamente, tiene que mantener sus sentimientos a raya.

Cuando nota que ya ha pasado un minuto y el moreno sigue fregando un solo vaso, se acerca a su lado y le toca el hombro.

Porque hay que aprovechar las oportunidades que nos da la vida.

-Hyuck, por más que me guste mantener todo limpio, es un poco excesivo lavar por tanto tiempo el vaso, ¿no lo crees? -y lo termina con una risita boba, algo nerviosa, que capta la atención de su mejor amigo.

Mark tiene sus ojos puestos en las bellas manos de Donghyuck, mientras la propia todavía está sobre su cuerpo. Siente una mirada intensa y vuelve la vista a la cara del menor, solo siendo capaz de apreciar, en lo que él cree que es una alucinación, cómo los ojos de Hyuck se apartan de sus labios, pasan por sus ojos y se enfocan en el vaso nuevamente, con un ligero tono rosado en los pómulos.

Ya basta, Minhyung, deja de ilusionarte. Se repite a sí mismo. Una vocecita muy en lo profundo le reprende, sabiendo que muy posiblemente sí es correspondido.

Pero teniendo ya algunos años de experiencia -su adolescencia básicamente- en otorgar todo a su imaginación, manda a callar aquella voz.

-¿Quieres pizza? -cambia de tema el azabache.

Mark responde con un asentimiento dudoso y se queda parado en media cocina luego de que el menor fuera por su celular.

Una vez está seguro de poder caminar sin caerse, ni trastabillar, se dirige a la salita de su departamento.

Sus padres decidieron darle un lugar para él solo una vez entró en la universidad, además, ellos querían irse de vacaciones a su natal Toronto y rememorar sus "años de juventud", palabras de Henry, no suyas.

En lugar de permitirle quedarse en casa, le alquilaron un apartamento más cerca de la universidad, de forma que solo tardaba cerca de quince minutos en transporte público, que casi nunca usaba pues siempre era Donghyuck quien lo iba a dejar por las tardes.

No le molestaba tener un lugar para él, incluso sus amigos aprovechan los fines de semana para reunirse y comer comida chatarra mientras miran películas por horas.

El castaño decidió tirarse descuidadamente en el sofá, sintiendo que representaba la caída de su alma de esa forma, todo bien exagerado, sí.

Sacó el celular y marcó rápidamente a quien podía darle un buen consejo en ese momento, o al menos eso esperaba.

-¿Mochi mochi?

Mark miró el celular para confirmar que había marcado bien el número y volvió a ponerse el celular en la oreja.

-Em, ¿Johnny? -preguntó dudoso.

-Hai.

-...

-¿Makku-san?

-¿Por qué hablas en japonés? -preguntó divertido y algo curioso -. No me digas que estás en otro de tus episodios de problemas de identidad.

-Sumimasen, wakaranai desu.

-Yo, dude, you're being annoying.

-Not my problem -respondió Johnny, ya dejando el juego de lado -. Lo siento, bro, Yuta me retó a solo hablar japonés por veinticuatro horas seguidas, pero tampoco sé mucho más de lo que te dije, así que me rindo.

-¿Y qué fue lo que dijiste antes? -se acomodó mejor en el sillón, usando un cojín para apoyar su cabeza -. Solo entendí lo básico.

-La verdad, ni yo sé, estaba repitiendo lo que recordaba de los animes que he visto -Eso sacó una carcajada de Mark -Y bien, ¿para qué soy bueno? -pudo escuchar como el mayor parecía estar acomodándose en su cama.

-De nuevo el problema que te dije la vez anterior -recibió un "oh" como confirmación de que el otro sabía de lo que hablaba -. Y no sé por qué cada vez se pone peor, a veces quisiera decirlo, pero...

-No quieres arruinar su relación -casi podía escucharse a Johnny girar los ojos -. Te he dado mil consejos y todos los has rechazado, ¿qué más te puedo decir?

-No sé... me frustra mucho -puchereó el menor -. Si tuviera la valentía de Wooyoung o la persistencia de Felix para ir detrás de quien les gusta, al menos yo-

Se vio interrumpido por un gruñido del otro -. Ni menciones al aussie, sigo rencoroso por el maldito que me arrebato a mi hermanito menor.

Y Mark tuvo que reír por su exagerado amigo. Felix es el Alfa de Changbin, hermano menor de Johnny, quien aún no perdona que alguien más llegara a mimar a quien, al ser el menor, era muy consentido en su casa.

-No te salgas del tema -pidió.

-Pero hablo enserio, no tengo más consejos para ti -respondió Seo con pesar -. A menos que me hagas caso y te declares, hazme caso, no por nada soy vicepresidente del club de Taeyong*.

-Ajá, ¿y la solución lógica? -ignoró los balbuceos de su amigo y sus mejillas se incendiaron al imaginarse tartamudeando frente al moreno.

-¡Bien! Tú lo quisiste así -exclamó el americano -. Me llamas para pedir consejos y luego no sigues ninguno, te puedo mandar mil memes representándonos ahora mismo.

-Lo siento -dijo quedito, en ese momento Donghyuck entró en la habitación con su celular en mano -. Mejor dejo de molestarte por hoy, te llamo otro día, ¿sí?

-Nos vemos, salúdame a tu casi novio.

Johnny colgó antes de que Mark pudiera reclamarle algo, dejándolo seriamente abochornado y revolviéndose le cabello de frustración.

Cuando Donghyuck llegó a su lado, le dio una mirada de cuerpo completo que Mark no captó y se tiró en el sillón individual.

-Sin piña, ¿cierto? -confirmó Donghyuck, encendiendo el televisor.

-Perfecto -suspiró Mark con sueño, estirándose como un gato sobre el sofá.

Un almohadón dio directo en su estómago, sacándole el aire por la sorpresa. Donghyuck lo miró con el ceño fruncido y señaló su cuerpo.

-Arréglate la camisa -dio como única explicación.

Entonces el castaño notó lo desarreglado que estaba, parte de su marcado abdomen era visible. Acomodó la ropa en su lugar, fingiendo que nada había pasado.

Con los años se volvió bastante bueno en eso, fingir.

Fingir que no le afectaba cuando Hyuck lo tocaba, cuando las sonrisas del menor eran demasiado deslumbrantes, cuando su vocecita se volvía mimada. Fingir que no le dolía cuando el menor conseguía pareja. Por dios, Mark incluso trató de enamorarse un par de veces.

Estaba cansado.

Puede que Johnny tenga razón, lo único que debía hacer era declararse y todo acabaría, puede que para bien, puede que para mal.

Pero él conoce al moreno, Hyuck no dejaría de hablarle solamente por algo como aquello. El temor de Mark era dejar de recibir todas las atenciones que actualmente lo beneficiaban por tener el título de mejor amigo.

Aunque los beneficios de ser novios serían mejores.

Donghyuck había puesto algún stand-up al azar en Netflix, pero el canadiense no le prestaba atención, pues un olorcito conocido comenzó a llenar la habitación.

Al principio creyó que era su imaginación; pero de pronto el menor se agarró el vientre con fuerza y se inclinó hacia adelante con una mueca de dolor. Mark saltó de donde estaba y se arrodilló frente al azabache, tomándole el rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Hyuck? ¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó, preocupado por los sonidos que hacía el mencionado.

El timbre comenzó a sonar en ese momento. La pizza, razonaron ambos. Pero ni Hyuck podía levantarse ni Mark quería dejarlo en ese estado, el pelinegro parecía estar muy adolorido.

-Estoy bien, debe ser un calambre o algo -trató de convencerlo -. Ve a buscar el pedido, mi billetera está donde siempre.

El mayor iba a reclamar, pero pensó que sería mucha perdida de tiempo. Fue corriendo a la puerta, tomó su propia billetera y pagó con rapidez al repartidor.

Mientras esperaba el cambio, el chico dijo algo que lo dejó helado.

-Amigo, deberías decirle a tu novio que compre algunos supresores de olor.

-Supresores -repitió Mark, como ido.

-Sí, oh, ¿es su primer celo? -preguntó preocupado el repartidor -. Un consejo, dale bebidas calientes los primeras horas y algo muy frío después de despertarse mañana, eso solía ayudar a mi Alfa.

-¡¿Celo?! -ahora la cara de Mark era de estupefacción -. Oh, shit -maldijo una vez se dio cuenta lo que significaba eso -. Quédese con el cambio -cerró la puerta principal con prisa y le puso seguro.

Tomando la pizza y las dos sodas, llevó todo a la cocina. Luego lavó sus manos y empapó una toalla en el baño con agua fría.

Al volver a la sala, se encontró con la tierna imagen de un Donghyuck hecho bolita en el sofá donde él había estado anteriormente, olisqueando el cojín y haciendo pucheros. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, captó entonces el aroma a Alfa que comenzaba a desprender el que estaba acostado.

Donghyuck estaba presentándose por primera vez.

-Hyuckie -llamó el mayor, sentándose a su lado -. Voy a pasarte esta toalla por el cuerpo para bajar el calor, ¿bien?

-Markie, no me siento bien -destacó, retorciéndose sobre sí mismo -. También tengo hambre, pero no quiero comer nada.

-Estás en celo, Hyuck -avisó Mark, mirando sus ojitos sorprendidos cuando comenzó a limpiar con esmero su cuerpo -. Después de esto, métete a bañar, ya sabes dónde está tu ropa, puedo dejarte la cama hoy para que duermas, yo usaré el sofá.

-Claro que no -Donghyuck lo miró ceñudo, Mark le pasó la toalla juguetonamente por la cara, el menor arrugó la nariz -. Duerme conmigo hoy, no quiero estar solo -rogó.

Y que un rayo le partiera si no malpensó las palabras de su mejor amigo, lo entendía perfectamente en realidad, así mismo había estado él hace solo una semana, con la diferencia de que había llamado a Johnny y Daniel para que le hicieran compañía. Los pobres tuvieron que aguantarse todas las lágrimas de cocodrilo que Mark soltaba por su "amor no correspondido".

Terminó rápidamente de limpiarlo y se levantó, halando al menor con él para ponerlo de pie.

-Está bien, pero métete a bañar y luego comemos algo.

En base a empujones, pudo encerrarlo en el baño. El canadiense suspiró audiblemente cuando volvió a la sala, el olor del menor le golpeó con fuerza la nariz, mareándolo y endureciendo sus pezones.

Él ni siquiera sabía que podía excitarse solo por el olor. ¿Qué carajos?

Acabas de pasar por tu celo, acabas de pasar por tu celo...

Recogió el desorden que habían dejado y cuando tomó el almohadón que Donghyuck olfateaba le entró curiosidad. Lo llevó a su nariz y olisqueó un poco.

Jadeó, incrédulo y emocionado en ambas partes. El aroma natural de Donghyuck predominaba, pero ligeramente sentía algo que hizo a su lobo aullar de emoción.

Compañero.

Joder, esa sí sería una larga noche.


	3. Parte 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente capítulo tiene ciertas escenas sexuales.

Donghyuck salió del cuarto de baño sintiéndose un poco mejor, el calor no se iba del todo, pero al menos no era tan fuerte como hace media hora.

Abrió la puerta que lo conectaba directamente al cuarto de Mark, de adentró y abrió el armario. Sus ojos recorrieron las miles de prendas de ropa de su mayor, en una esquina del closet había algo de su ropa que había dejado ahí de las veces que se quedaba a dormir.

Sonrió como niño pequeño al pensar que Mark y él casi estaban viviendo juntos últimamente. Incluso Amber -como había pedido que la llamara- insistía en que lo fuera a visitar más seguido, obviamente él no se negaba.

Mientras se vestía, en su cabeza no paraba de reproducirse la imagen de Mark tendido en el sofá y completamente despeinado, cosa que no le hacía bien, no quería tener que darse otra ducha, ya bastante se había demorado en el baño por masturbarse con la imagen del mayor sonrojado.

Se recrimina al pensar en eso y continúa escarbando entre la ropa.

Por camisa decidió ponerse una de color verde de las más grandes que tenía Mark, pues quería su aroma, le relajaba bastante de los tirones que sufría por su celo.

Wow, era la primera vez que entraba en celo, y ahora resulta que es Alfa, no Beta como él llegó a pensar, ni Omega como tantos lo categorizaban por su personalidad dulce y mimada algunas veces.

Agradece las muchas charlas sobre el tema que en el colegio le obligaban a tomar, ya que eso evitaba que entrara en pánico. Es bueno, piensa él, que los primeros celos sean siempre suaves, donde cualquier persona, independientemente de su casta, lo único que quiere es echarse, hacerse bolita y recibir mimos.

Claro que también estaba caliente, pero siempre podía ignorar ese detalle. No era la primera vez, después de todo, que sentía atracción física por Mark.

Una sonrisa satisfecha se instaló en su rostro cuando, al verse en el espejo, pudo verse a sí mismo como alguien fuerte físicamente, había estado yendo al gimnasio últimamente, con la esperanza de que si llegaba a presentarse como Beta, al menos tendría la suficiente masa muscular como para verse confiable.

Donghyuck quiere ser Alfa desde que vio la forma en que se comportaban estos tan protectores y cariñosos con sus parejas, creyó que al serlo le sería más fácil obtener la confianza de los demás, sobre todo de quien le gusta.

Quiere que Mark lo mire como alguien en quien puede apoyarse, alguien que lo cuidará, querrá y estará siempre ahí para él, aun cuando ya hacía todo eso sin haberse presentado. Y es que para Donghyuck no era necesario ser Alfa, estaba bien con cualquier casta, pero sabía la forma en que su amigo soñaba con tener uno.

Y él quería que Mark lo quisiera, al no tener claro en qué se presentaría, solo le quedaba probarse a sí mismo para volverse confiable, ¿se entiende?

Luego creció y pensó que terminaría como Beta, lo había aceptado completamente y prefirió concentrarse en ganar músculo. Cualquiera se molestaría al ver que, finalmente, sí había resultado ser Alfa, pero no él.

Premio doble, se dice con suficiencia. Su autoestima había aumentado mucho más.

-Hyuck, se enfriará la pizza -llamó Mark desde la puerta, sin llegar a entrar.

El menor se miró una vez más al espejo, sus mejillas se habían sonrojado de emoción, susurró -: Tú puedes, Donghyuck -a su reflejo y salió de la habitación.

Mark ya había regresado a la cocina, donde tenía la caja abierta y las sodas servidas en vasos. El castaño le sonrió al verlo entrar y apartó la mirada.

-¿Te sientes mejor? -preguntó una vez estuvo Hyuck sentado. Dejando pasar el detalle de la camisa, el menor solía hacerlo mucho.

-Un poco, gracias, Markie -respondió cariñosamente.

Una risita se le escapó al ver la vergüenza en el rostro ajeno. Comieron entre burlas y anécdotas de ellos mismos.

Hasta que se hicieron las once y Donghyuck sintió los malestares atacarlo nuevamente. Mark tuvo que pedir servicio a domicilio de una farmacia cercana, ya que el menor no quería dejarlo salir tan tarde, menos que lo dejara solo.

Alguien podría entrar y violarme en lo que estás fuera, Mark. Le había dicho.

Una vez el Lee menor se tomó los supresores y una taza de té caliente, decidieron irse a dormir.

Mark se removía inquieto en la cama, por suerte esta era enorme y cabían perfectamente bien dos personas sin tocarse. Pero eso no estaba en los planes de Donghyuck, quien agarrando varias almohadas del mayor, hizo una especia de fuerte alrededor de ellos. Mark tenía muchas almohadas en su cama pues amaba sentirse rodeado de ellas al dormir.

-Acércate, Mark -demandó el menor, quien al ver que el otro no se movía lo arrastró a su lado del brazo.

-¡Donghyuck, no seas tan brusco! -se quejó en vano y falsamente, pues el menor había sido cuidadoso al halarlo.

-Abrázame -pidió con ojos de cachorro.

Mark fingió no escucharlo y se dio vuelta en la cama. Donghyuck inspiró aire, totalmente ofendido.

-Estoy malito y no piensas darme algo de cariño, ¿desde cuándo eres tan malo conmigo, Markie? -fingió sollozar.

-Solo duerme, Hyuck, por favor, mañana te haré caso, pero hoy estoy cansado.

Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas.

El menor se arrastró detrás del otro chico y habló directamente sobre su oreja -Está bien, lo siento -el escalofrío que recibió como respuesta lo lleno de orgullo, siguió hablando -. Entonces al menos déjame abrazarte, ¿sí?

Parecía como si el mayor fuera a decir algo más, pero en su lugar solo asintió, sus orejas estaban completamente rojas y era una escena demasiado adorable para Donghyuck, quien llevado por un instinto que no reconoce, mordió ligeramente el lóbulo izquierdo de su mejor amigo.

Antes de que reclamara algo, lo abrazó por la cintura, haciendo cucharita. Y enterró la nariz en la nuca contraria. Donghyuck sabe que está siendo demasiado empalagoso, puede que sea por su lobo recién despierto o que finalmente está dejando salir lo que en sus diecinueve años de vida ha reprimido, cualquiera que sea la opción correcta, no le importa mucho.

Conoce a Mark desde el kínder, muy seguramente lo hubiera apartado de un empujón si no quisiera estar así con él de verdad. Y con una sonrisita satisfecha y pícara, recogió el aroma de Mark, ligeramente parecido a un dulce pie de limón y se durmió en poco tiempo.

~*~

Mark despertó esa mañana con un agradable calorcito en su pecho, un aroma a las galletitas de su abuela en el aire y cero ganas de abrir los ojos.

-¿Cómo que galletas, Mark Lee? -reclamó una voz somnolienta.

El castaño abrió los ojos para encontrarse con que el calorcito en su pecho era debido a que medio cuerpo de Donghyuck estaba encima del suyo, lo que ahora al ser consciente parecía estarle quitando el aire.

-Muévete, Donghyuck -pidió Mark volviendo a cerrar los ojos -. Me aplastas.

-Lo siento -el chico se acostó a su lado en la cama y se estiró tan descuidadamente que casi lo golpea -. ¿Qué hora es?

Si los ojos cansados de Mark no lo engañan -: Las nueve según mi reloj.

Donghyuck agradeció mientras se sentaba en la cama -. ¿A qué te refieres con que huelo a las galletas de tu abuela?

El mayor no procesó lo dicho hasta unos segundos después. Se rio bobamente de sí mismo y se levantó con pereza de la cama, yendo al armario por una toalla -Huele a las galletas de jengibre que hacía mi abuela -contestó con simpleza -. Finalmente descubrimos qué era tu olor, Hyuck, te pega bastante bien.

-No veo cómo me pegaría eso -criticó, antes de tirarse de espaldas nuevamente -. Dices que huelo a la pesadilla de Hansel y Gretel.

-Solo levántate y ve a hacer el desayuno, veo que ya estás mejor -Hyuck se iba a quejar pero la mirada del mayor lo detuvo.

-Bien, bien.

Mark se metió a bañar después de eso, el moreno cepilló sus dientes mientras el otro se bañaba, evitando mirar lo más posible a la ducha.

Donghyuck no se consideraba un chef, cocina lo aceptable y suficiente como para no morir nunca de hambre, puede que se canse a veces de los mismos menús, pero es eso o gastar en comida rápida.

Con el desayuno engullido y ambos recostados en el sofá, Donghyuck hizo que Mark se acostara con él a lo largo del sofá, pidiendo mimos.

-Así que... -dejó la oración al aire.

Mark captó la pregunta de inmediato y se acomodó contra el respaldar para mirar de frente al pelinegro -Una vez dijimos que tu olor era picante y suave a la vez, algo dulce pero pesado, ¿recuerdas? Ahora que te presentaste lo tengo claro.

-Y para ti huelo a galletas de jengibre, ¿esa es la explicación?

-No, idiota -rodó Mark sus ojos -. Solo la parte del jengibre que es picante, pero dulce a la vez. Mencioné las galletas porque me recuerdan a hogar, a calidez, ¿sabes? -terminó tímido.

La respiración de ambos se acompasó, Donghyuck trataba de mirar sus ojos, pero Mark seguía esquivando su mirada, temeroso de haber hablado de más.

-Markie, mírame -pero el otro negó. Donghyuck tomó su mejilla y levantó su cara, pero aún no lo veía -. ¡Ay! ¡Duele, duele mucho!

Eso encendió una alarma en Mark, quien se giró a comprobarlo de inmediato, tocando el vientre de Donghyuck sobre la camisa en un masaje que, según internet, aliviaba los dolores temporalmente. Pero la risita mal disimulada del menor lo detuvo por completo.

-Maldito mentiroso -masculló Mark, su cara fruncida en preocupación. Le propinó un golpe nada suave en el hombro -. Creí que aún te dolía.

-Lo que me va a doler es el hombro, ¿de dónde sacas tanta fuerza? -se quejó, acariciando la zona afectada -. Nunca había escuchado de un Omega tan extremadamente fuerte.

-Tú bien sabes que la casta no define a la persona.

-Tienes razón -Donghyuck se acomodó mejor en el sillón, su espalda abarcaba ahora todo el espacio libre que antes había, así que Mark se resignó a tener sus piernas encogidas a un lado suyo -. ¿Sabes? Desde anoche mi lobo no para de removerse cada vez que siente tu olor.

-Debe ser normal -repuso el canadiense -. Acaba de despertar y soy lo más cercano a ti en estos momentos -razonó.

No era esa la reacción que el menor esperaba. Torció la boca mirándolo fijamente.

-O quizá sea otra cosa -sugirió Donghyuck, sus cejas elevándose significativamente -¿No es raro que mi lobo esté tan inquieto?

-¿Será algún efecto secundario de la pastilla que te di anoche? -enserio, ¿cómo llegó a esa conclusión? Cuando Mark se alarmó, pasó un pie sobre el menor, dispuesto a cruzar sobre él y dijo mientras lo hacía -: Voy a buscar mi celular, llamaré a la clínica para pedir una cita, quizá le pasa algo a tu lobo y no lo sabemos.

Ya obviamente hastiado, Donghyuck suspiró y lo tomó de la cadera antes de que pudiera terminar de quitarse. Ahora Mark se puso más nervioso por estar sobre el menor.

Al menos se le cumplió el deseo de sentarse en esos muslos.

-Hyuck, ¿qué haces? Tengo que llamar a...

-Eres tonto, de verdad que sí.

-Sigo siendo mayor que tú, pendejo -contestó enojado.

-Y eres escritor de romántica, pero no ves amor cuando lo tienes en frente -contraatacó.

-Hyuck, no es gracioso -las manos morenas se apretaron más en la cadera de Mark.

Con una facilidad envidiable, Donghyuck levantó su torso hasta quedar sentado con el mayor sobre él, quien se agarró a sus brazos como reflejo. El puchero en los labios de Donghyuck se pronunció aún más antes de girar el cuello y dejar hueco para Mark.

-Quiero que huelas.

-Hell, no, that's not gonna happen -intentó quitarse, pero fue halado nuevamente a su lugar -. Hyuck, ya basta, sé que te divierte jugar conmigo, pero te estás pasando.

El ambiente fue pesado por aproximadamente tres segundos. Mark tragó saliva cuando una mano lo atrajo por la nuca, su boca quedando directamente sobre la vena en el cuello del moreno.

-Huele -la voz de Donghyuck adquirió un matiz extrañamente ronco para su rango vocal.

Seguía siendo adorablemente aguda, por raro que sonase.

La piel se le puso de gallina al reconocer la voz de mando, pero en un tono más suave del que conoce. Así que, no queriendo delatarse más por sus temblores, hizo caso.

Él sabía lo que Hyuck sugería, pero era muy cobarde como para decirlo en voz alta.

Una sola inhalada y se sintió desfallecer. Los aromas entraron por sus fosas nasales y se instalaron en su paladar como si los pudiera probar, literalmente se le hizo agua la boca.

-¿Qué sientes? -preguntó ahora el menor. La mano, anteriormente ubicada en su nuca, se había movido para acariciarle el cabello, la zurda seguía inmóvil en su cadera.

Se tomó un tiempo para responder, no fue intencional, pero su lengua se había entumecido y le costó conectarla al cerebro.

-Mmh, sí, bueno... -titubeó un poco, Hyuck pasó la mano sobre su espalda como símbolo de apoyo -. Quizá, no sé, tranquilidad, olor a Alfa.

-¿Y...?

-Comodidad -le cedió, pasando la nariz por detrás de su oreja.

-¿Y...? -presionó.

Mark se apartó ligeramente, mirándolo adorable con duda.

¿Lo digo o no? Piensa el mayor.

-Oh, Canada -dramatizó Donghyuck, mirando el techo.

Más que palabras, el pelinegro pensó que las acciones harían entender al cabeza dura de su amigo. Agarró con firmeza la cadera de Mark, nuevamente ambas manos lo sostenían, pero donde antes el trasero del mayor reposaba en sus muslos, Donghyuck ahora lo acomodó sobre su entrepierna y acercó ambos pechos.

Un gemido gratificante salió de ambos labios -¿Qué sientes, Mark? -preguntó lentamente.

Bueno, sin duda ahora siente más cosas que hace solo unos segundos.

Pero las palabras seguían sin salir, Mark sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero se negaba a admitirlo. Era demasiado lindo, demasiado bueno para ser verdad, a menos que esté soñando nuevamente.

-No es un sueño -adivinó el menor.

-Yo... te siento a ti, literalmente -respondió, más que excitado -. Joder, te siento, Donghyuck, completamente. Física y sentimentalmente.

-¿Qué parte de mí sientes, bebé? -provocó, bajando el cuerpo de Mark para presionarse más juntos.

-Todo -jadeó Mark, sus respiraciones estaban más que agitadas -. Sobre todo aquí.

Aunque el coreano pensó que la mano de Mark bajaría y lo tocaría sobre el pantalón, el mayor lo sorprendió llevándola a su pecho, justo sobre su corazón. Fue un acto tan inocente en un momento tan caliente que sus hormonas simplemente se dispararon.

¿Por qué tenía que ser Mark Lee tan tierno justo en ese momento?

-Siento tu corazón, Hyuckie -dijo Mark, embobado al sentir las palpitaciones bajo su palma -. Va muy rápido.

La mirada que le dio al menor lo dijo todo, Mark necesitaba saberlo, quería que fuera Donghyuck quien lo dijera en voz alta. Y él estaría orgulloso de responder a su pregunta no formulada.

Estaban jugando al tira y afloja sin necesidad.

-Sí -simple y sencillo -. Siempre es así cuando estoy contigo -dejó un beso en la mejilla contraria -. Siempre ha latido así de rápido cuando se trata de ti.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? -Mark parecía estar a punto de llorar, por lo que Donghyuck dejó otro beso en su barbilla.

-Estaba esperando el momento perfecto.

-¿Y en medio de tu celo te parece buen momento?

-La verdad... sí -ante la mirada incrédula del mayor, se explicó -. Me refiero a que, ¿recuerdas cómo hablabas de tener alguien que cuide de ti igual a como tus padres se cuidan entre ellos cuando éramos niños? -Mark asintió -. Desde entonces me propuse ser más fuerte y valiente, alguien digno de confianza para ti -las mejillas de ambos adquirieron color -. Porque quiero compartir contigo el sentimiento de proteger y que te protejan.

Las orejas del castaño se endulzaban con cada palabra, había un sentimiento mezclado de vergüenza y anhelo en su interior, luchando por salir ambos a la vez.

-Creo que... debí hacerle caso a Johnny y decirte lo mucho que me gustas hace años -murmuró sobre el pecho de Donghyuck, donde se escondió tímidamente -. Me gustas mucho, Hyuckie, te quiero ¡Joder! Creo que te amo.

El menor lo miró con dulzura y besó su coronilla, para luego abrazarlo por la espalda con fuerza y susurrar -: También te amo, Mark.

La calma se produjo en el departamento el tiempo suficiente para que ambas mentes se despejaran, para ese momento, Donghyuck se había tirado hacia atrás con Mark en su regazo, quedando acostados sobre el otro en el sofá del apartamento.

-Me gusta tu olor, Makku -mencionó, despertando al mencionado del letargo que las manos en su cabeza habían provocado -. Mi lobo no para de gritarlo cuando te huele -carraspeó para quitarse la vergüenza de lo que diría a continuación -. También me grita otra cosa cuando te ve.

Mark levantó la mirada ligeramente del cálido pecho de su... ¿pueden seguir llamándose amigos luego de esto?

-¿Qué es? -preguntó, simplemente queriendo escucharlo en voz del otro.

-Compañero.

Su mirada se oscureció. Ahora fue Mark quien no pudo contenerse, llámenlo calenturiento, quiere ver qué harían los demás en su lugar.

-No puedo esperar a que sea mi próximo celo -habló directamente sobre los gruesos labios entreabiertos -. Me han dicho que el segundo es más fuerte y se pasa mejor con un Alfa.

Y maldita sea, ya que estaba de humor, Mark lamió sobre los labios de Donghyuck, arrancándole un gemido bajo.

El menor apresó su nuca y tiró de él en un beso demandante. Llevaban años queriendo eso. Mark terminó por acomodar todo su cuerpo sobre Donghyuck, restregándose tanto como la ropa se los permitía. Ambos comenzaron una lucha interminable en sus bocas, lamían y chupaban la lengua contraria sin cesar.

Una prenda fuera, dos más y Mark había quedado solo en calzoncillos con la espalda contra el sofá.

En medio de la poca consciencia que las manos del mayor sobre su trasero le permitían, Donghyuck dejó de besar a Mark y lo miró fijamente, con todos sus sentimientos reflejándose en el café de su mirada.

-No tienes algún condón, ¿cierto? -preguntó con mirada suplicante.

El mayor tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, frustrado -Por supuesto que no.

-Lo imaginé, yo tampoco.

Se miraron pensando seriamente qué hacer a continuación, no podían ser tan imprudentes como para hacerlo sin protección, menos querían detenerse llegados a ese punto.

-No importa -las cuencas de Donghyuck casi se salen al escuchar al Señor Orden decir aquello -. Me refiero a que podemos hacer otras cosas que no requieran penetración -lo dijo con tanta sencillez que cualquiera pensaría hablaban del clima -. Así que ven aquí y sigue besándome.

Donghyuck tardó exactamente tres segundos en reaccionar -el castaño los contó-, cerró su boca, antes abierta de la impresión, sobre la suya. Siguieron besándose húmedamente un buen par de minutos.

Las manos de Mark recorrieron la espalda de Donghyuck desprovista de cualquier prenda y contornearon aquellos hombros fuertes. Era cierto que el entrenamiento constante había recompensado muy bien al cuerpo de Donghyuck. Con sus uñas, pasó suavemente sobre el pecho y el abdomen donde apenas empezaban a notarse los músculos, provocando un cosquilleo agradable que fue directamente a la ingle del menor.

Admirado por la belleza en el cuerpo de quien estaba arriba, Mark apretó sus manos en la cintura de Donghyuck y haló con fuerza, pegando por completo ambos cuerpos. Sus entrepiernas se rozaron, aún sobre la ropa interior, y fue suficiente para hacer gemir con necesidad al pelinegro.

Después de todo, Donghyuck sigue en celo, todo lo que siente se intensifica.

Se quitaron la poca ropa que estorbaba y juntaron piel con piel por completo. La cabeza del menor bajó para apresar uno de los pezones de Mark entre sus dientes.

Él no sabía nada del cuerpo de su chico, ni cómo reaccionaba, pero no era virgen, ninguno de los dos. Claro que habían tenido experiencias y parejas antes, un vano intento de olvidar todo lo que su mejor amigo les hacía sentir.

Pero sabían dónde tocar para hacer sentir bien a otra persona.

Entre retorcijones y lengüetazos, el menor puso erectos ambos pezones, la espalda de Mark no paraba de arquearse, sus manos tiraban con algo de fuerza el cabello azabache. Justo cuando Donghyuck había bajado a los abdominales de Mark, este decidió que había sido un buen chico por demasiado tiempo ya.

Los volteó como pudo, y con Donghyuck en toda gloria y esplendor bajo su cuerpo, Mark repartió besos y caricias por el cuello del de piel morena, aquella piel que tan hermosa se le antojaba.

Unos cuantos chupetones se verán bien, pensó con gusto, y ello hizo.

Como tantas veces en la última hora, el castaño se colocó en el regazo de Donghyuck, abriendo ambas piernas a los lados de su cuerpo tanto que resultaba maravilloso.

-Oh, amor, debemos probar qué tan flexible eres la próxima vez -los ojos de Donghyuck no paraban de recorrer su cuerpo, y aunque quiso cohibirse, una oleada de confianza afloró de él.

Ya no respondió y simplemente le dio una sonrisa a Donghyuck antes de tomar ambos miembros con su mano derecha y comenzar un vaivén que los llevó a ambos a gemir.

Con la boca abierta, Mark miró la forma en que el cuerpo de Donghyuck se flexionaba y se dejaba caer hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos por el placer que sus manos, las manos del mismísimo Mark Lee, le proporcionaban.

Y vaya que era una imagen erótica, quisiera grabársela en la retina de ser posible.

Cuando la mano comenzó a cansársele, Mark decidió inclinarse y lamer el lóbulo ajeno, recibió un estremecimiento a cambio -Ayúdame, Alfa.

Tantas formas de decirle a Donghyuck y elige esas palabras. Con destreza, el menor lo alzó ligeramente y tomó por sí mismo sus penes, entonces imitó embestidas en su puño, estimulando a uno y el otro al mismo tiempo. Mark se sostuvo de los brazos a su alcance, dejaba mordiscos en las clavículas del menor, orgulloso de los gemidos que provocaba.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos terminaran sobre el otro. Cansados y con el corazón corriendo a mil, se dejaron descansar un rato en el sofá, solo acostados y sintiéndose.

El mundo de Mark tembló cuando Donghyuck lo cargó al baño por el pasillo. Sus piernas se cerraron instintivamente en la cadera ajena. No tenía fuerzas para reclamar, así que se dejó estar, pero como todo en esta vida, los momentos felices no duran. Pues mientras el azabache caminaba con él en brazos y repartiendo tiernos besos en su cuello.

La puerta de entrada fue abierta.

-¡Maldita sea! -gritó Kevin tapándose los ojos, las tres personas a sus espaldas asomándose por el grito y arrugando la cara de igual forma por encontrar a sus amigos de esa forma -. ¡Son las putas once de la mañana! ¿Tan urgidos andaban?

-Fuck me -dijo Mark al ser depositado en el suelo por Donghyuck y corrió al cuarto de baño con su compañero detrás.

-¿Que no es eso lo que acaban de hacer? -el grito de San trajo más risas al grupo.

Una vez dentro del baño, la recién pareja se miró, abochornados, cada uno tomó una toalla y decidieron dejar el tema de lado en lo que se arreglaban.

Mientras que en la cocina, Kevin, Changbin y Jongho acomodaban las bolsas con el almuerzo que, muy seguramente, Mark y Donghyuck olvidaron que tenían ese día.

San simplemente fue a la sala para tomar fotos de la evidencia y mandarla al grupo de Line con todos sus amigos.

La imagen llegó casi al mismo tiempo a los celulares de quienes terminaban de ponerse ropa limpia en la habitación. Mark fue quien tomó su celular mientras el menor le secaba el cabello con una toalla.

Era todo, dejaría de darle llaves de repuesto a sus amigos a partir de ese día.

Donghyuck asomó la cabeza por su hombro y se sonrojó igual.

Era una imagen de sus ropas tiradas por todos lados en la sala, el sillón completamente inusable y una leyenda que, aunque tonta, solo los deja en vergüenza.

Sanshine; @The Best Generation 11:36 a.m.

Se los dije

Espero mis veinte dólares @Xuxi

Bueno, ya quedó claro que los únicos semiciegos eran ellos. Ahora les esperaba una tarde llena de burlas cuando llegara el resto del grupo.

En fin, el bullying.


	4. Parte 4 (Última)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: contenido sexual explícito a continuación.

El celo de Mark y Donghyuck había llegado al mismo tiempo.

Los chicos llevaban aproximadamente dos meses de novios, y contrario a lo que sus amigos pensaban, ellos no habían llevado su relación al siguiente nivel, teniendo en cuenta toda la tensión sexual que ya existía y ahora se había incrementado.

Es decir, sí, se habían besado y tocado, sobre y bajo la ropa, en muchas ocasiones, mas nunca llegaron a la penetración.

No había razón específica, simplemente se estaban tomando las cosas con calma. Para Donghyuck, Mark era su todo, literalmente babeaba por el chico, pero no quería sentir que lo estaba apresurando. Pese a insinuarse constantemente, tenía muy en claro que su primera vez sería cuando el canadiense quisiera.

Y Mark pensaba igual que él, quería que todo fuera lo más especial posible. No se refiere a una cena romántica, con flores y velas, para nada, sino que cuando lo hagan estén completamente seguros de ello.

Porque una vez estén en el acto, van a marcarse como pareja, y ambos quieren recordar por siempre aquello.

La oportunidad se dio cuando un día Mark faltó a la universidad, Donghyuck fue a visitarlo en la tarde, llevándole helado de sandía -fue muy difícil conseguirlo- pues su novio le había dicho que tenía dolor de garganta, y comer helado siempre animaba a Mark.

Solo fue parase fuera de la puerta del apartamento para que Donghyuck sintiera el potente aroma del Omega.

*~*

Mark temblaba bajo el peso de su propio cuerpo, brazos y piernas acalambrados con espasmos que lo hacían parecer de gelatina. A sus espaldas, Donghyuck besaba un camino descendente por su columna.

El Alfa sintió como algo en su pecho se removía al tocar la piel de Mark, un sentimiento que puede definir como alegría pura al saberse responsable de sus reacciones.

La posición se le hizo demasiado incómoda a Mark, así que soltó la mano de Hyuck que rodeaba su pecho y se dejó ir en la cama, dándose la vuelta para apreciar mejor el rostro del moreno.

Se quedaron viendo fijamente, casi sin pestañear, cada uno muy concentrado en las facciones del otro, como si no llevaran casi una vida grabándose sus rostros. El olor del perfume se desvanecía del cuerpo del Alfa, pues sus hormonas predominaban en el aire.

Mark acarició lentamente el abdomen de su novio, subiendo y pasando por sus pezones, para luego acariciarle el cuello con parsimonia. Tan candente y tierno a la vez que no parecía real.

Con cuidado, Donghyuck se recostó sobre Mark, haciendo que el contacto torso con torso fuera más intenso. Solo estaban en boxers, y al rozarse, podían sentir el largo de cada uno presionándose juntos.

Gimieron al contacto, aun sin dejar de verse. El menor acercó más el rostro, sus brazos lo sostenían sobre Mark ligeramente. A una pulgada, quizás menos, de distancia, habló en voz baja.

—¿Hoy será el día?

Mark lo miró con ojos brillantes, asintiendo cómicamente, casi con desespero.

—Será hoy, Hyuckie —respondió.

El contacto entre labios se dio sin ellos saber quién lo había iniciado, no que importara ahora.

Los brazos de Donghyuck se vieron recorridos por manos pálidas y fuertes, pero suaves al tacto, llegando a la espalda del Alfa y luego presionando hacia abajo para que lo terminara de aprisionar contra la cama.

Así le gustaba a Mark, sentirse más pequeño en los brazos de su amante, y teniendo a Donghyuck a su disposición era obvio que no haría menos que eso.

—Abrázame, Hyuck —pidió en un susurro, antes de llevar la boca al cuello del moreno.

Su novio cumplió el pedido y lo atrajo a su cuerpo por la cintura, solo la parte inferior había quedado sobre la cama. Mark no sabía qué era lo atractivo en ello, pero enserio lo ponía el sentir que no tiene el control de lo que hagan con él durante el sexo.

Claro que Mark era demasiado tímido como para decirlo directamente, por eso estaba casi exigiéndole a Donghyuck qué hacer; el menor, por su parte, amaba escucharlo mandón y necesitado.

Una de las manos de Hyuck bajó serpenteando por su espalda, pasó de largo el pene de Mark, provocándole lloriqueos al no verse atendido, y se fue a recorrer las piernas de su novio, amasaba y toqueteaba por donde alcanzaba. Su mano volvió a subir hasta toparse con la tela mojada del bóxer de Mark, donde se detuvo dudoso.

Mark dejó de chupar su cuello para hablar —Me limpié en la mañana —fue lo único que le dijo antes de volver a marcar la clavícula contraria, ahí donde quería poner su marca.

Donghyuck entonces siguió su camino y sintió la viscosidad del lubricante natural del Omega, un tirón fue directamente a su miembro al sentirlo estremecerse.

Por más que ansiaba permanecer abrazado a su novio más tiempo, era casi imposible para Donghyuck prepararlo así, pero cuando trató de apartarse, Mark lo tomó más fuerte de los brazos y acabaron uno sobre el otro en la cama, con el menor riendo al oír refunfuñar a Mark.

—Así que es cierto —comentó, llamando la atención del castaño —. Los Omegas se ponen especialmente sensibles durante el celo.

—¿Que los Alfas no se ponen todos calientes? —preguntó dejando piquitos en los abultados labios del otro —. Ven Alfa, haz algo por tu Omega —y levantó la cadera, meneándose contra él.

De pronto habían cambiado posiciones y Mark se encontraba sobre Donghyuck, con ambas piernas a los lados de su cadera y directamente sentado sobre su pene, donde daba saltitos fingiendo embestidas.

El pelinegro echó la cabeza para atrás, y atrajo por el cuello a Mark para otro beso, quitándole con apuro la ropa interior, lo mismo hizo el mayor y volvió a subirse sobre Donghyuck una vez ambos estaban desnudos.

Mark puso las manos en el pecho de Donghyuck, el bonito color caramelo hacía resaltar más lo pálido de su piel. Alzándose un poco, se dejaba caer de sentón, solo jugando un rato con la paciencia de ambos.

Se impulsó hacia adelante para besar al Alfa, tomando a la vez sus manos para posicionarlas sobre su trasero, donde Donghyuck volvió a apretar con gusto.

La preparación fue lenta y cuidadosa, mientras el menor se dedicaba a mover juguetonamente sus dedos, iba lamiendo el pecho de Mark con gusto. Sobre él, Mark ya no se sostenía, fuera la posición en la que estuviera sentía como el cuerpo se le acalambraba por completo, su celo, combinado al de Donghyuck, lo tenían hiper sensible.

Con cuidado, Donghyuck dejó a su novio en la cama, se levantó con rapidez para buscar los condones en el baño, una vez ahí se miró al espejo de reojo, y pudo notar como desde sus orejas hasta su pecho se había sonrojado, su corazón latía desbocado, por lo que normalmente iba a verse de aquella forma.

Al volver al cuarto, la imagen de Mark masturbándose y soltando pequeños gemidos lo embelesó al instante. Su novio era todo curvas y músculo fuerte, pero a la vez su piel podía ser tan suave como la de un bebé.

Caminó lentamente hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama, sin dejar de ver al otro. Se puso el condón y acarició con placer por la sola vista del rostro enrojecido de Mark.

Este sabía que estaba siendo observado, así que sacó su lado más atrevido y, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, abrió sus piernas, dejando ver cómo salía el lubricante natural de su parte baja, mojando las sábanas.

Donghyuck lo tomó como la clara invitación que era y se acomodó sobre él. Una mano lo tomó por la cadera, mientras la otra iba directamente a la entrada de Mark, tanteándolo, viendo cómo se contraía el chico por la expectación.

Acomodó su miembro y se impulsó ligeramente, buscaba no dañarlo, sin embargo, fue el mayor quien levantó las caderas para hacerlo llegar más profundo.

Gimieron al sentir el contacto tan íntimo.

Con respiraciones forzosas, el menor se obligó a calmarse, él mismo estaba temblando al darse cuenta de lo real de la situación.

Estaba haciendo el amor con su Markie.

Bueno, joder, tanto rezarle a San Siwon sirvió de algo.

Sus caderas se impulsaban hacia adelante y atrás con un ritmo constante, lento. Buscando alargar el momento lo más que pudiera.

Pero entonces...

—Voy a ir más rápido, ¿está bien?

Mark lo miró con dificultad, y sonriendo de la manera más sensual que Donghyuck lo hubiera visto antes, dejó al descubierto su cuello, dijo —: Te estás tardando.

La sangre literalmente debió haber bajado de su cuerpo, pues su cabeza dejó de funcionar y en cambio se volvió más brusco con lo que hacía.

Inesperadamente, Mark era muy, muy flexible. Aprovechando esa ventaja, Donghyuck lo tomó de una pierna y la levantó sobre su hombro, la otra la presionó contra el colchón, e impulsándose de ahí, inició una serie de largas y excesivamente fuertes embestidas que hicieron al mayor perder el aliento.

El pelinegro lo follaba como si quisiera dejar huella de ello, sus manos apresaban con tanta fuerza su cuerpo que seguramente su sensible piel quedaría amoratada.

Y todo eso no hacía más que excitar a Mark, el ver la cara de placer de su novio lo ponía más caliente, y no queriendo quedarse atrás, estiró los brazos para jugar con los erectos pezones del menor, consiguiendo varios gruñidos y gemidos en respuesta.

—Oh, ¡ahí, mi amor! —sollozó cuando una descarga eléctrica le recorrió entero.

—¿Dónde? —burló el menor, sin llegar a rozarlo —. ¿Aquí? —otra embestida que le sacó la respiración. Mark asintió desesperado, pero Donghyuck lo tomó del rostro y obligó a que lo mirara —. Palabras, Mark, dilo con palabras.

—Fóllame, justo ahí —dijo sin inhibición, que para ese punto ninguno tenía.

Los choques entre sus pelvis se volvieron más fuertes, cada vez más y más cerca de la liberación. Donghyuck tomó el pene de Mark y lo masturbó sin dejar de golpear aquel punto en su interior.

Entonces llegaron mucho antes de lo planeado, con un gemido de liberación que resonó en ambos oídos.

Estaban agitados, desorientados y, sin embargo, sabían qué hacer, como si sus lobos hubieran tomado el control de sus cuerpos, cada uno dirigió su boca al cuello del otro y hundieron los dientes en la carne blanda. No estuvieron mucho tiempo de esa forma, solo lo suficiente para sentir como sus almas se unían. Limpiaron con sus lenguas la poca sangre que salía de la mordida.

Sin palabras, así se encontraban luego de todo aquello, haberlo hecho con su pareja era, definitivamente, lo mejor que les ha pasado.

Luego de haberse aseado y tenido una segunda ronda en el baño, se acostaron en la cama de sábanas limpias y recién puestas.

Abrazados y dormitando, asimilaron finalmente aquello que todos les decían, sí que era obvio su enamoramiento desde muy temprana edad, solo habían sido un poquitín ciegos ante ello.

Pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca.


End file.
